


И тут выхожу я! (снова)

by klotho_borg



Series: И тут выхожу я! (АУ трилогия про Геллерта Гриндевальда) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, GGG - Good Gelert Grindewald, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: AU, в которой Геллерт Гриндевальд то ли со скуки, то ли следуя хитрому плану устраивается в Министерство Магии и всё идет совершенно не так, как хочется.Вторая часть, AU событий фильма "Фантастические твари и где они обитают", Геллерт приезжает в Америку в качестве консультанта МАКУСА, чтобы помочь начальнику департамента магического правопорядка разобраться с одним странным делом.Осторожно! Очень много мозгоёбства от Геллерта в сторону Персиваля! Если вы любите Грейвза и против издевательств над ним, то сразу закрывайте!





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ЧАСТЬ 2.  
> Старшая палочка.

_Rain and fire crossed that ocean  
Another mad man done struck again_   


Должность Министра Магии пошла Питеру Фоули на пользу — он стал лучше одеваться, хотя бы чтоб соответствовать своему пафосному кабинету и не теряться в массивном кресле. Впрочем его не примечательной внешности «уставшего клерка» это не помогло. И выражение лица — как будто откусил сразу половину лимона и пытается прожевать его не потеряв спокойствия, — тоже осталось прежним. 

Геллерту как-то стало интересно, всегда ли Фоули ходил с такой кислой миной, или его так корежило только при виде него, и даже как-то выглядывал из-за угла с зеркальцем. Обычным выражением лица ныне Министра Фоули была чуть благодушная маска давно уставшего человека. Когда он заметил фокус с зеркальцем, то переменился в лице так, что Геллерт был уверен — дуэли не избежать. Но в итоге Фоули сделал вид, что ничего не видел. Похоже, терпение было его основной добродетелью. А ныне еще и способом выживания.

— Ваш отдел в прошлом месяце выдал потрясающие показатели, мистер Гриндевальд, — сказал Фоули, делая вид, что перебирает отчеты отпечатанные на новенькой машинке Милдред.

Геллерт закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на колене. Он знал, что это не пустая похвала — он и его люди провели действительно впечатляющую работу. Даже Фоули, пожалевший о своей протекции на второй день его работы, не мог этого не признать. Но расслабляться не следовало. 

— Благодарю вас, господин министр. И еще раз позвольте заметить, как повлияло на нашу производительность расширение штата и некоторые нововведения.

— Да-да, я вижу... Мистер Гриндевальд, скажите пожалуйста, вы могли бы сказать честно — справится ли ваш отдел без вас?

Геллерт приподнял брови. Фоули выдерживал паузу специально, чтобы подействовать собеседнику на нервы, но тут он был заведомо в проигрыше. Это Геллерт Гриндевальд всегда действовал всем на нервы, а не наоборот. 

— Я не сказал бы, что у нас такое уж отлаженное предприятие, сэр, ведь мы работаем с неподконтрольными вспышками магии у маленьких детей. Вы это всё и сами знаете. Но рутину мы более-менее наладили, так что... — он пожал плечами. 

Вряд ли Фоули решил его уволить, просто ломал комедию. Геллерт ведь был одним из его лучших сотрудников, идейным генератором и прекрасным управленцем. К тому же, как бы не плевался Скамандер, порой его боевые навыки весьма выручали Аврорат. Но все же... За одно мгновение в голове у Геллерта промелькнул ворох мыслей: он уже давно заскучал, проводил совещания без прежнего запала и даже доля непредсказуемости в его работе перестала радовать. Может, это была просто усталость? Или ему наконец всё надоело, как и предсказывал Увве. Стоило съездить куда-нибудь, развеяться, чтобы узнать. А чтобы куда-то поехать, нужно брать отпуск, а это заполнять три бланка из формуляра А-5, тащить в архив... Ну уж нет, на такие жертвы он пока не готов.

— Мисс Хантер сможет курировать ваш отдел, скажем, несколько недель? — наконец сдался Фоули.

Геллерт удивленно моргнул — он и забыл, что сидит в личном кабинете Министра и тот вообще-то о чем-то хотел с ним поговорить. О чем-то попросить, судя по еще более, чем обычно, кислой физиономии.

— Мисс Хантер? О, мисс Хантер сможет за сутки реорганизовать наш отдел до состояния мобильной ударной бригады и повести ее на войну.

Судя по глазам Фоули, чувство юмора тоже ему стабильно отказывало в присутствии Геллерта. 

— Я всего лишь спрашиваю, сможет ли мисс Хантер заменить вас максимум на три недели, пока вы будете в отъезде?

— В отъезде? — тут Геллерт действительно удивился.

— Да. Пришло письмо из Америки — необходим специалист вашего профиля...

— МАКУСА облажалось?!

— ... для обмена опытом.

Фоули вновь выглядел просто смертельно уставшим человеком, а не человеком, который ест клюкву и не морщится. Возможно, он уже предвкушал эти три недели без Гриндевальда в Министерстве. Самому Геллерту было плевать — он почуял цель. 

Он сменил позу на стуле, возбужденно поерзал на месте и чуть подался вперед.

— Расскажите мне все, господин министр.


	2. Глава 1. Суета вокруг обскура.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _В которой Геллерт Гриндевальд доводит до ручки МАКУСА и Персиваля Грейвза лично._

Геллерт Гриндевальд этим утром проснулся в исключительно хорошем настроении. Зачарованный будильник сработал вовремя, но Геллерт дал себе время немного понежиться в кровати, а потом вызвал обслугу в номер и заказал завтрак. Не было нужды спешить и приходить пораньше, чтобы показать пример подчиненным. Он был в командировке, а ведь это практически отпуск, что бы ни ворчал архивариус, когда выдавал ему бумаги. 

К тому же, он хотел дать возможность американским коллегам созвать срочное совещание по поводу его невыносимого присутствия на их земле. Он был просто уверен, что сейчас они занимались именно этим.

Геллерт с аппетитом позавтракал, выпил кофе и достал из личного портфеля две бумаги, зачарованые протеевыми чарами. Одна из них была с личной печатью Министерства Магии, а другая просто светлым куском пергамента, который обычно использовали ученики для сдачи эссе. Гриндевальд поколебался всего мгновение, прежде чем выбрать, кому написать первым.

«Привет, Ал, как прошло твое сегодня?»

Ответ не заставил себя ждать — Альбус знал, в какое время Геллерт будет писать ему.

«Неплохо. Но твое сегодня только начинается»

Геллерт улыбнулся. В такие моменты пятичасовая разница между Нью-Йорком и Лондоном казалась совсем нереальной.

«Снова будешь выводить из себя МАКУСА?» — добавил тем временем Альбус. — «Не боишься, что департируют?»

«Кого, меня? Пусть только попробуют»

«И все-таки, будь с ними помягче.»

Геллерт подумал пару секунд о том, чтобы ответить что-нибудь смешное и колкое, но потом погрыз перо и написал правду.

«Я соскучился»

Ал ответил сразу же — Геллерт с улыбкой смотрел как появляются буквы, написанные округлым четким почерком.

«Я тоже. Возвращайся скорее. Только не из-за депортации!»

Гриндевальд расхохотался.

«Постараюсь. Напишу позже»

«Будь осторожен»

Это были слова, наиболее приближенные к «люблю тебя», которые Альбус мог позволить себе доверить бумаге. Геллерт сам удивлялся тому, насколько гладко прошло у них воссоединение. Странно, ведь он так этого добивался и даже знал, что так будет. Но теперь все казалось слишком хрупким и зыбким, и еще и этот отъезд...

Геллерт черкнул короткое «Буду» и спрятал пергамент обратно в портфель. Подвинув к себе бумагу с рабочими печатями, он постарался выбросить все не рабочие мысли из головы.

«Мисс Хантер, как там дела в нашем отделе?»

«Все работают, мистер Гриндевальд» — почерк у Милдред был тоже очень четким, но буквы мелкие, как будто шрифт на печатной машинке.

«Ничего сверхъестественного не происходило?»

«Ничего сверх нормы, сэр. Сова с рапортами придет к вам позже»

«Великолепно. Мисс Хантер, не в службу, а в дружбу — постарайтесь найти какого-нибудь специалиста по обскурам»

Милдред не подвела и ответила правду:

«Насколько мне известно, специалистов по обскурам не существует, сэр. Но я постараюсь найти кого-нибудь, кто знает об этом больше, чем все остальные»

Геллерт вздохнул. Что-то подобное он и подозревал, и теперь хотя бы можно было спокойно ожидать результата — если Милдред пообещала, то она землю перевернет, чтобы помочь. Хотя надеяться только на это не стоило.

«Вы еще напишете сегодня, сэр?» — деловито осведомилась мисс Хантер.

Геллерт вспомнил пятичасовую разницу во времени и поцокал языком.

«Спустя пять часов постараюсь отписаться, но если ничего не будет, то спокойно идите спать, мисс Хантер»

«Хорошо, сэр»

Гриндевальд с тоской посмотрел на пустые тарелки, оставшиеся после завтрака и безнадежно допитый кофе. Нужно было идти на «настоящую» работу. Несмотря на веселье, дело американцам попалось вовсе не шуточное. Геллерт искренне старался помогать всеми доступными способами, но он бы сам собой не был, если бы при этом отказался от шутовства и фиглярства. Он медленно оделся, предоставляя временным коллегам еще полчаса форы и аппарировал в проулок рядом со входом в МАКУСА.

Там, как и всегда, жизнь уже била ключом. Навстречу Гриндевальду из позолоченных тяжелых дверей с крейсерской скоростью двигалась Порпентина Голдштейн, которая при этом тащила за локоть какого-то рыжего бедолагу, вцепившись в него как клещ. Правонарушитель — вероятно, дельце мелкое и незначительное, но достаточно серьезное, чтобы заинтересовать Голдштейн. 

— Доброе утро, мисс Голдштейн! — радостно поприветствовал ее Геллерт. — Я смотрю, вы вся в работе спозаранку?

Порпентина скользнула по нему недоуменным взглядом человека, который четко двигался от одного пункта карты к другому по знакомому маршруту, когда вдруг на пути появилось несанкционированное препятствие. Ее спутник и вовсе не смотрел в сторону Гриндевальда, изучая улицу вокруг. 

— Уже середина дня, мистер Гриндевальд, — мягко заметила Тина. Она была вежливой, но чересчур честной девочкой.

— Ах да, точно. Заработался с бумагами на дому и позабыл обо всем. Ну, хорошего вам дня, — он наклонил голову и пропустил чуть забуксовавшую Голдштейн вместе с ее подопечным. Почему парня тянут не в МАКУСА, а обратно из здания, он даже спрашивать не стал.

Сказать по правде, Голдштейн Геллерту нравилась. Возможно, она чем-то напоминала ему Милдред Хантер, хотя сходства между ними было чуть, а может за годы работы в Министерстве, он просто стал уважать людей, которые делают свою работу со всем упорством и самоотдачей, на которые способны. Гриндевальд не знал, чем так провинилась Тина перед начальством — пожалуй, если бы он влез еще и во внутреннюю кухню авроров, его бы точно депортировали, — но ему нравилось смотреть, как она делает все, чтобы реабилитироваться. Рыжему парню, если она поймала его действительно на чем-нибудь посерьезнее картошки, придется ой как несладко.

Геллерт взлетел по ступеням, широким шагом пересек просторный холл, вежливо поздоровался с лифтером и отправился сразу на этаж руководства. В приемной его встретила мисс Голдштейн-младшая — поистине украшение этого забытого здравым смыслом места. 

— Добрый день, мистер Гриндевальд, — произнесла она улыбаясь. 

Хотелось остановиться и поцеловать ей руку во имя всего прекрасного, что есть на земле, но Геллерт сдержал себя, ограничившись галантным кивком.

— Добрый день и вам, мисс Голдштейн. Буквально только что имел счастье видеть вашу замечательную сестру. Вся в трудах, даже стыдно как-то.

Квинни Голдштейн взмахнула ресницами и на мгновение Гриндевальду показалось, что она испугана, но она быстро совладала с эмоциями.

— Правда? Надо же, как хорошо, что вы встретились, — нейтрально произнесла она.

Геллерт мельком проверил ментальные щиты — неплотные, сквозь которые можно понять, что он говорит правду, считать настроение, а больше ничего. Он решил больше не мучать девушку, а поэтому прошел вперед:

— Мистер Грейвз у себя?

— Да, сэр, ожидает вас.

— Чудесно.

Квинни Голдштейн была сильнейшим легиментом и скрывала это настолько умело, что даже Геллерт не сразу догадался. МАКУСА были идиотами, которые видели в ней только хорошенькую фигурку, красивое личико и белокурые локоны, а потенциал оценивали максимум на уровне секретарши-машинистки. Гриндевальд решил не вмешиваться и здесь; если американцы действительно не желали замечать важное прямо у себя под носом, то так им и надо. К тому же, это был и выбор мисс Квинни в том числе.

И все-таки каждый раз Геллерту нужно было буквально бороться с собой, чтобы не брякнуть прямо в лицо главе Департамента Магического Правопорядка что-нибудь запредельно ироничное. Как ни странно, госслужба сделала его более мягким и терпеливым к чужим промахам.

К тому же, сейчас у американцев была проблема посерьезнее, чем незамеченные способности сотрудников. В Нью-Йорке появился обскур. Официально расследование по этому поводу было открыто месяц назад, неофициально тихая паника длилась уже полгода. Геллерт варился в этом всем всего неделю и у него уже голова шла кругом.

Если кто и сохранял поразительное хладнокровие во всем творящемся хаосе, так это глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка Персиваль Грейвз. Он стоял над развернутой во весь стол картой Нью-Йорка и касался палочкой отдельных районов, создавая фантомы улиц и жилых домов в нескольких дюймах от самой карты. Фантомы появлялись и исчезали, Персиваль переходил к следующему участку. Он не отреагировал на стук, но поднял глаза, когда Геллерт вошел и вместо приветствия просто устало кивнул. 

— Читали утренние газеты? — сходу осведомился он.

Геллерт очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Только маггловские, — он принципиально использовал именно это слово, закрепляя за собой репутацию старомодного чудака и попросту идиота. Для всех — отличное прикрытия, для Персиваля Грейвза — лишняя головная боль. — Когда ваши люди научатся придумывать хоть что-то поинтереснее «взрыва газа»?

— И что же вы предлагаете?

— Что-нибудь не такое банальное...Скажем, почему бы не запустить какой-нибудь слух о фейри и гоблинах? Все маггловские газеты будут обсуждать это месяц, вы получите отличную фору.

— Вы вообще в своем уме? — тихо, но очень четко произнес Грейвз. 

Дурацкий американский закон о запрете на тесное общение с магглами был его больным местом, он защищал его, как раненного в драке любимого кота.

— Да что я сказал-то такого? — притворно изумился Геллерт. — Полу-правда всегда в цене.

За прошедшую неделю стало понятно, что мистер Грейвз с Гриндевальдом круто не сходятся характерами и точек соприкосновения у них не больше, чем у соусника и ковра-самолета. Однако, дело ради которого Геллерта выдернули из Англии стоило закрыть. Парадоксально, но именно Персиваль Грейвз написал в Министерство с просьбой прислать ему специалиста по работе с несовершеннолетними магами. Надеялся на хороший исход дела несмотря ни на что? В любом случае, теперь он отдувался за это решение по полной и Геллерт вовсе не собирался его жалеть.

Персиваль Грейвз воплощал в себе всё, что Геллерт в людях просто терпеть не мог. Во-первых он был потомственным аврором из древнего рода с упрямством, которое тоже наверняка передавалось из поколения в поколение. Во-вторых, он был высоким брюнетом с темными глазами и выразительными бровями — Гриндевальда всегда бесили мужчины этого типажа. Для того, чтобы быть харизматичными им не приходилось прилагать никаких усилий — стоило просто войти в комнату и все уже сворачивали шеи.

Гриндевальд не любил, когда внимание людям доставалось просто так. Это ему должно было доставаться всё просто так, а остальным — нет.

Нет, у Грейвза были и свои плюсы; в МАКУСА на него разве что не молились, только старались обходить десятой дорогой и не попадаться с незаконченными отчетами. Но по мнению Геллерта все его хорошие качества полностью нивелировались отрицательными чертами характера. Он был умен, но ввиду высокого поста зануден до невозможности. Он ратовал за справедливость, но при этом защищал закон до последней буквы — сама Фемида могла спрятаться за плечом у Грейвза и спокойно покуривать, пока он исполняет ее волю. И, конечно, самым страшным недостатком в глазах Гриндевальда было то, что Грейвз был детективом на государственной службе — почти диагноз. Это означало, что периодически ему отказывало воображение, а в самые критические моменты он полагался не на собственные мозги, а на то, как должно быть «по уставу». Это была очень опасная черта. 

По хорошему, с Персивалем стоило держать ухо востро, но Геллерт избрал тактику методичного взбешения потенциального противника и никак не мог прекратить. Это было слишком хорошо — именно то, чего ему так не хватало! Перепалки с Тесеем Скамандером уже приелись. Можно сказать, что они с Геллертом прекрасно сработались и ругались теперь исключительно для поддержания формы. Никакого огня, никакой живой эмоции — ну как так можно!

Грейвз же искренне недоумевал, глядя на того, чей приезд сам спровоцировал своим письмом, злился на Гриндевальда и на самого себя, но ничего не мог поделать, кроме как подчиниться своему драгоценному уставу и работать. В Нью-Йорке все еще был обскур и никто понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

Геллерт еще немного понаблюдал за бессмысленным поиском Грейвза прежде чем тактично поинтересоваться:

— Вы уверены, что это даст результат?

— У вас есть идеи получше?

Геллерт глубоко вздохнул. С аврорами иногда было так тяжело... да что там, почти всегда.

— Методично перекопать весь город хотя бы при помощи магии это хорошая идея, я и сам об этом думал. Вот только обскура вы сейчас не найдете. Сейчас это всего лишь испуганный ребенок, возможно, даже не помнящий своих приключений. 

Палочка в руках у Грейвза едва заметно дрогнула, но на четкость фантома очередного жилого квартала это не повлияло. Это была основная тема их разногласий с Гриндевальдом — Грейвз видел в обскуре только угрозу, которую необходимо найти и обезвредить любой ценой. И вот тут появлялся логичный вопрос: почему Грейвз вообще писал в Министерство Магии с просьбой прислать им специалиста по детям с нестабильной магией? Чтобы все было по «уставу», неведомому аврорскому кодексу чести? Может, он вообще не ждал, что ему кого-то пришлют и сделал это просто для успокоения совести.

— Вы ищете не безликое зло, а испуганного ребенка, — еще раз повторил Геллерт. — Где, по-вашему, он мог бы находиться?

— Дома, — иронично ответил Грейвз. — Все дети возвращаются домой, или в место, которое они считают безопасным. Но вот беда, мы понятия не имеем где это.

Рассуждения о безопасности «дома» для ребенка-обскура были сомнительными, но Геллерт не хотел сейчас пререкаться.

— Хорошо, но знаете что? Я думаю, его дом недалеко от разрушенных зданий. Если мы говорим о ребенке с обскуром внутри, то наверняка он ослаблен, если не истощен физически. Обскур уже пожирает его, плюс энергия уходит на полет и разрушения, так что в итоге он сам должен быть где-то поблизости. 

— Поверьте, мистер Гриндевальд, мы уже чертили всю карту разрушений обскура, выделяли наиболее вероятные зоны его пребывания, прочесывали их и ничего.

— А что вы искали-то? — спросил Геллерт тем самым ласковым тоном, который мог взбесить даже Альбуса. — Вы искали обскура, а не ребенка.

Мистер Грейвз раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, оставив карту и палочку в покое наконец-то.

— Послушайте, что вы вообще о нас надумали? Мы, по-вашему, настолько недалекие, что даже не знаем, кого ищем?

Геллерт вспомнил свою любимую непробиваемую Милдред Хантер и ее такую полезную привычку говорить только по существу, а не заниматься бессмысленным выяснением отношений, отвечать четко на заданный вопрос и спрашивать о нужных вещах. Вот кого стоило отправить в Америку — он был уверен, что она бы даже на Грейвза подействовала как слоновья доза успокоительного.

— Но мы правда не знаем, вот в чем штука. Мы не знаем, мальчик это или девочка, сколько точно ему или ей лет, ребенок это или уже подросток, как он выглядит, где его родители, что с ним случилось такого, что привело к такому результату. Мы ищем даже не иголку в стоге сена, мы ищем ничто, мистер Грейвз.

Персиваль Грейвз упрямо поджал губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Это все замечательно, но я так и не услышал ваши гениальные идеи по разрешению ситуации.

Геллерт постучал пальцем по карте.

— Мне необходимо увидеть последнее место происшествия.

— Зачем? Я был там утром — ничего нового. К тому же, сейчас все разрушения убрали.

— Магический след обскура остается намного дольше, я хотел бы попытаться почувствовать его.

Наверное, в этот момент Персиваль Грейвз призвал на помощь всю свою невозмутимость, если она еще у него оставалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он написал письмо — ему и развлекать дорогого гостя по приказу Мадам Президента.

— Хорошо, пойдемте, — он призвал с вешалки мантию и накинул ее на плечи.

Геллерт неодобрительно покосился — стиль мистера Грейвза ему тоже не нравился, ведь никто не мог выглядеть блистательнее самого Гриндевальда. Было смешно, когда пытались, и очень обидно, когда у кого-то получалось. Все дело в типаже.

***

Место происшествия уже успели зачистить — теперь все выглядело так, будто в полу-разрушенном доме произошел взрыв бытового газа; Геллерт в очередной раз поразился глупости такого объяснения. Впрочем, магглам не нужно было ничего объяснять, они довольствовались любым рациональным вариантом происходящего и приступали к ликвидации последствий. Небольшую толпу зевак успешно сдерживала пара полисменов, на развалинах здания суетились хмурые рабочие. 

Грейвз пробормотал заклинание, становясь не невидимым, но незаметным для глаз магглов. Гриндевальд не стал даже заморачиваться — он-то не светился здесь утром во всеобщей суматохе. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и попытался настроиться на обскура. Его след уже остыл, но рассеялся не полностью и с остатками вполне можно было работать. Геллерт перебрал все доступные ему варианты и остановился на самом сомнительном.

Видения — весьма ненадежный источник информации. Можно увидеть то, чего не было, но могло бы быть — Геллерт частенько обманывался в юности, пока просто не уложил в голове мысль, что и такое случается. Можно было увидеть что-то косвенно подходящее к тому, что ищешь, но не додуматься как это связано с изначальным вопросом. Не говоря уже о том, что это было эфемерное колдовство весьма тонкой настройки — требовался свежий магический след и предельная концентрация. 

Обскур был здесь недавно, его след был очень четким и ясным, но Геллерт опасался тянуть за эту ниточку — по одной из теорий обскур был просто сгустком эмоций, а в таком случае его могло выбить из строя на несколько дней. Вместо этого он обратился к ветхому зданию, которое разрушали уже дважды за это утро. Картинка была четкой — обскур появился...

— Вон с той стороны вылетел он, довольно умело лавируя между зданиями, — сказал Персиваль Грейвз прямо у Геллерта над ухом, сбивая всю концентрацию. Трудно было поверить, что он не специально. — Но этот дом почему-то ему не понравился. С чего бы?..

— Наконец-то вы начали задавать правильные вопросы, — язвительно поддел Гриндевальд.

Грейвз взглянул на него с недоумением, мол, а сейчас-то что не так. Значит, действительно не заметил, что Геллерт пытался войти в транс.

— Вот что, мистер Грейвз, давайте-ка объединим наши идеи на этом этапе. У вас в штате есть приличные медиумы? Вот пусть они еще раз прочешут все места, где появлялся обскур и ближайшие кварталы.

Грейвз удивленно приподнял брови.

— Вы думаете? Медиумы у нас есть, но их заключения обычно куда более расплывчаты, чем можно подшить к делу.

Вот оно, пожалуйста — вся аврорская выучка в действии!

— А вам нужно дело подшить или ребенка с обскуром внутри найти? Не стоит недооценивать нестандартные подходы к магии и к расследованию. Нам сейчас важен результат — мы не знаем о ребенке ничего. Если мы узнаем хоть что-то, вроде «у него зеленый пиджак и он прогуливает школу по пятницам», то это уже будет улика.

Грейвз промолчал, недовольно поджав губы — видимо, тоже бесился от того, что какой-то выскочка из Министерства уделывает его на территории, которую он справедливо считал своей. Они успели отойти от толпы и свернуть на безлюдную улочку, чтобы спокойно аппарировать, но Грейвз почему-то не спешил.

— Хорошо, я отправлю запрос. Что-нибудь еще?

Не обращая внимания на иронию в вопросе Геллерт кивнул.

— Да, нам с вами нужно хорошенько подумать, причем вместе, — он выловил из внутреннего кармана часы и мельком взглянул на время. — Вы обедали сегодня?

Вся предыдущая неделя стоила того, чтобы увидеть как Персиваль Грейвз шокировано округляет глаза и одновременно пытается банально не дать Гриндевальду в морду. А, между прочим, нездоровая бледность и агрессивное поведение свидетельствовали о том, что он сегодня даже не завтракал, да и спал едва ли больше четырех часов.

И все-таки, у Персиваля была железная выдержка, что весьма похвально для его должности.

— Быть может, вы не заметили, мистер Гриндевальд, но только поимкой обскура мои обязанности не ограничиваются. Никто не отменял других дел и бумажной текучки.

Геллерт поморщился.

— Кому вы это рассказываете, мистер Грейвз? Вы за столько лет не научились делегировать полномочия и раздавать указания своим подчиненным? Плюньте на текучку — у вас в городе обскур.

— Знаете что, мистер Гриндевальд...

Геллерт глубоко вздохнул, отошел на два шага и поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони.

— Послушайте, Грейвз. Я здесь уже неделю и хочу вам сказать, что ее мы с вами успешно потратили впустую. А все из-за того, что не желали слышать друг друга и работали над делом по отдельности. Вы в тупике уже много месяцев, я не могу сосредоточиться на деле, потому что постоянно отвлекаюсь на всякие мелочи, вроде социальных и культурных различий наших стран, — он с трудом удержался от ехидной ремарки об упрямстве некоторых авроров. — Я вижу, что вам нужна моя помощь. И я могу ее предоставить. Но мне взамен нужна ваша. Вы все спрашиваете о моих гениальных идеях, но, честно говоря, мне всегда легче думается, когда я болтаю. Для болтовни нужен собеседник, а я никому не могу разглашать сведения о нашем деле, даже очаровательной Квинни Голдштейн. Вы — единственный, с кем я могу обсудить всё. 

У Грейвза было такое выражение лица, словно он готов был прямо сейчас послать Геллерта обратно за океан, вернуться в МАКУСА, написать заявление об уходе и красиво шваркнуть дверью самой Госпожи Президента напоследок. Нужно было дожимать — сейчас или никогда.

— Мне нужна ваша голова, мистер Грейвз, — проникновенно сказал Гриндевальд. — И, желательно, в идеальном состоянии для придумывания гениальных идей.

***

Спустя полчаса они сидели за уютным столиком в дальнем углу маггловского ресторанчика, где весьма недурно готовили, как для американцев. Параноик Грейвз снова окружил их чарами, на этот раз не маскирующими, а дешифрующими — специальное заклинание из аврорской практики. Никто не мог их подслушать, едва в радиус слышимости входил, допустим, официант-маггл, он слышал лишь занудный диалог двух чопорных джентльменов о погоде, ставках на бирже и чьей-то бабушке Глэдис из Оклахомы.

Грейвз также не стал мелочиться, раз выпала возможность нормально поесть, заказал себе полноценный обед из трех блюд и теперь молча жевал. Геллерт не торопил его и потягивал кофе, пытаясь устаканить сумбурные мысли. После транса, пусть даже незавершенного, на него всегда находило нечто, что можно было охарактеризовать словами «задумчивое вдохновение». Мысли скользили друг за другом, пытаясь самостоятельно выстроиться в детальную картину, которая обязательно даст подсказку к будущему. Как неплохой прорицатель, Геллерт знал, что ответы о том, что день грядущий нам готовит, чаще всего базируются на фундаменте прошлого — известного и неизвестного. А вот менять можно было только настоящее.

За первую неделю у них действительно ничего не сложилось. Можно сказать, что почти все время они провели разговаривая на повышенных тонах — до знаменитого ора Птенчика дело еще не дошло, но так больше просто не могло продолжаться. Геллерт действительно не врал и не глумился — ему был нужен мистер Грейвз, целиком и полностью на его стороне, со всеми его аврорскими привычками и хваткой ищейки. Они с ним мыслили слишком по-разному и, так уж случилось, попали в ситуацию, где непохожесть их взглядов могла пригодиться. Другого выхода все равно не было — иначе один из них будет стоять над картой, а другой отпускать ехидные комментарии, один войдет в транс, а другой этого не заметит, и уж точно не видать им обскура ни в каком из доступных этой магической субстанции состояний. 

Гриндевальд вежливо дождался, пока Грейвз доест, прежде, чем начинать мозговой штурм.

— Давайте вспомним, что у нас вообще есть, — он достал портсигар и первым предложил сигарету Грейвзу; тот предсказуемо отказался. — Едва обскур появился, вы обратились...

— К индейцам. Честно говоря, до последнего надеялся, что это по их части.

Геллерт кивнул. Он читал рапорты, но все-таки узнавать информацию из первых уст и проговаривать ее всегда было не лишним.

— Я думал, что это что-то вроде их духов рек или гор, — задумчиво продолжал Грейвз, — раньше уже бывали странные случаи конфликта нашей, считай новой для этих мест магии, и природной-стихийной. Правда это было в очень дальних поселениях.

— В городах — никогда? — дотошно уточнил Гриндевальд.

— Даже близко к штату не подбирались. Так или иначе, индейцы сказали, что мы прокляты и сами во всем виноваты.

— Типичное для них поведение, да?

— Более чем, — Грейвз улыбнулся было, но тут же посерьезнел. — Но в этот раз все было немного иначе. Со мной говорил шаман — сказал, что это люди с их нечистыми помыслами накликали беду и превратили невинную душу в демона. Тогда я впервые задумался о том, что это может быть обскур... Это звучало слишком невероятно для Конгресса.

Гриндевальд поморщился — если где-то и стоило без дураков посочувствовать Грейвзу, так точно на этом моменте. По идиотской системе в МАКУСА все более-менее серьезные вопросы выносились на обсуждение с Конгрессом, то есть, говоря простым языком, дело никуда не двигалось пока уважаемые, но не слишком сведущие люди пытались вынести свое решение. Персиваля Грейвза развернули буквально сразу после его скандального заявления: обскура в Америке просто не может быть, точка. По счастью, и Персиваль был не так прост — у него имелась тяжелая артиллерия в виде давней школьной подруги Серафины Пиквери, ныне Мадам Президента. Она была единственной, кто поверил в бредовую на первый взгляд теорию и дал добро на продолжение неофициального расследования. Это было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно; по сути Грейвз остался один на один с этим делом, которого как бы не существовало в природе. Геллерт проработал с архивариусами достаточно времени, чтобы представлять последствия.

Помимо привычных расследований и бумаг мистер Грейвз был занят огромным таким ничем, которое занимало всю комнату, но которое при этом никто не замечал. Ничто продолжало разрушать город, а Грейвз выходил из здания МАКУСА и в свое нерабочее время пытался найти его. За ничто не платили, нельзя было взять больничный, если бы тебя вдруг ранило ничто, его невозможно было поймать, а после — невозможно будет оформить. Грейвз не был дураком и знал правила игры, но продолжал искать ничто, потому что это необходимо. И потому что сам не мог по-другому. Гриндевальд, разобравшись в раскладе сил, моментально поставил Грейвза в известность, что заниматься «ничем» и быть консультантом по отсутствующему делу он не намерен. Поэтому пока что его даже не представили Конгрессу.

— Мистер Гриндевальд. Как вы думаете, что такое на самом деле «обскур»? — негромко спросил Грейвз, ненавязчиво меняя тему на менее опасную.

Геллерт сделал глубокую затяжку, а затем выпустил облачко дыма, чтобы хоть немного потянуть время, пусть даже бесполезно.

— Я думаю, лучшего определения, чем сказал ваш знакомый шаман, пока никто не сформулировал. Обскур... грязный секрет волшебного мира, где каждый ребенок, взорвавший в детстве горшок или случайно взлетевший под потолок, обязательно получает письмо из волшебной школы и становится самым настоящим чародеем. Только вот всегда есть исключения.

— Вы говорите практически как не-маг.

— Это нынче у вас тоже подсудное дело? — лениво осведомился Гриндевальд.

Грейвз поморщился и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Геллерта вдруг осенило — а ведь он бросал курить, потому и не взял предложенную сигарету! Эта странная раздражительность даже после сытного обеда, мелкие движения пальцами и упорное нежелание даже смотреть в сторону табачного дыма. По всем правилам хорошего тона стоило затушить сигарету, но Геллерт с наслаждением затянулся еще раз. Еще чего.

— Вам всегда обязательно ерничать?

— Простите, привычка. И обычно людям нравится. Забавляет их такое.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Но вернемся к теме: уж извините мою настойчивость, но у нас в Америке принято доносить свою мысль до конца. Я спрашивал, что думаете об обскурах лично вы.

— Лично я... — Геллерт сделал последнюю затяжку, а затем раздавил окурок в пепельнице, — Я затрудняюсь ответить на ваш вопрос, мистер Грейвз, потому что он предполагает двоякий ответ. Пока что науке известно, что обскур возникает в результате подавляемой магии и, возможно, ужасных условий жизни ребенка. Мы с вами видели, к чему это приводит на наглядных примерах. Но меня интересует вовсе не это. Что есть обскур для самого ребенка? Защита? Тот самый неконтролируемый выплеск магии, который все же прорывается сквозь психологические барьеры? Или, может, та масса, которая является обскуром и рушит дома, содержит в себе не только магию, но еще и душу?

Грейз удивленно приподнял брови.

— Душу?

— Никогда не задумывались? Вы вообще верите в существование души, мистер Грейвз?

— Бессмертной? — почему-то уточнил Грейвз со странной кривой улыбкой.

— Да хоть какой. 

Грейвз с усмешкой покачал головой так, что невозможно было понять что именно он имеет в виду. Ни да, ни нет — умно.

— Я вижу, куда вы клоните, но меня более интересует другое — содержится ли в том самом обскуре, разрушающем дома, само тело носителя?

— Оу, — кисло произнес Гриндевальд. Он знал, что имеет в виду Грейвз, но отказывался пока что даже задумываться о таком.

— Возможно ли отделить обскура от его носителя, мистер Гриндевальд?

— Не пытайтесь быть тактичным, мистер Грейвз, я ведь знаю, что вы думаете над тем, чтобы уничтожить обскура.

Грейвз поднял вверх ладони, шутливо копируя жест Гриндевальда.

— Это вариант на самый крайний случай!

Геллерт чуть наклонился вперед, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство и прошептал:

— Для меня не существует такого варианта.

Они замолчали. Геллерт откинулся на спинку стула и, раздраженный собственной вспышкой, достал из портсигара новую сигарету. Какой позор — вторая за полчаса не такой уж и напряженной беседы, будь сейчас поблизости Альбус, уже пронзил бы укоризненным взглядом, а после долго выговаривал о вреде «этих маггловских штучек». Вместе с Альбусом они курили только дорогой табак и только в трубках, и так редко, что эти разы можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Ал также был недоволен, если Геллерт курил не только табак.

— Простите, — произнес Грейвз, но грош цена его словам — с таким-то выражением лица. — Это ваша сфера деятельности и я даю слово, что не буду вмешиваться, если ситуация не станет критической. 

Геллерт не удостоил его ответом, издевательски выпуская дым в виде идеально ровного кольца.

— Ваша идея с медиумами действительно хороша, — еще раз попытался Грейвз. — Работа с картами, можно попытаться провести спиритический сеанс...

— Я собираюсь помочь вам.

— В смысле? Вы тоже медиум?

— Нет. Но у меня бывают видения.

От этого заявления Грейвз как-то подобрался; ну надо же какой смешной человек — сильный маг, а при этом терпеть не может всякую, как говорят магглы, «чертовщину».

— Видения — ненадежные свидетели, — продолжил Геллерт. — Но кое-что узнать с их помощью можно. Если ввести себя в особое состояние, конечно же. Только вот к делу их не подошьешь.

Грейвз закатил глаза.

— Прекратите. Это может быть опасно для вас. На своей должности я более чем наслышан о практиках «провидцев», а также том, в каком состоянии они заканчивают неудачные сеансы.

Геллерт коротко хохотнул.

— Не хотите, чтобы на вашей территории нашли мертвого или обезумевшего иностранного коллегу? Не волнуйтесь, этот дар у меня с детства и я точно знаю, что делать, чтобы не застрять в мире несбывшегося.

Грейвз покачал головой.

— Дайте мне знать, когда соберетесь.

— Сегодня вечером. Думаю, одной ночи мне хватит. Попробую вызвать контролируемое сновидение. Пришлите мне сову или Патронус, если что-то случится и потребует моего присутствия. На ваш зов я откликнусь.

Но надо же — и этим Грейвз был все равно недоволен!

— Знаете что, мистер Гриндевальд? Это был далеко не самый лучший обед в моей жизни.

Это было вполне искренне — выглядел он не очень, как будто его сильно мутило, и от необходимого и весьма неплохого обеда он мог избавиться в любой момент.

— Поверьте, в моей тоже, — сквозь зубы ответил Гриндевальд. 

Ему тоже надоело приседать в реверансах и делать вид, что ему хоть немного нравится общество Персиваля Грейвза. Они закончат это дело и разойдутся, как в море корабли. Геллерт вернется в свой самый лучший отдел, к своей великолепной Милдред Хантер, как-нибудь отомстит мерзкому зануде Фоули и все пойдет своим чередом... Внезапно, какая-то мысль возникла перед внутренним взором Геллерта так ясно, словно к ней поднесли палочку с зажженным Люмосом.

— Мистер Грейвз? Ваш знакомый индейский шаман не говорил как можно справиться с демоном?

Грейвз посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Нет. Он сказал, чтобы те из белых, кто верует в богов — молились.


	3. Глава 2. Настоящий магозоолог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _В которой Геллерт Гриндевальд знакомится с братом Тесея Скамандера и демонстрирует знания международного права._  
> 

Пробуждение выдалось не из легких. Геллерт не помнил, когда в последний раз так плохо выходил из транса — его как будто по всем астральным тропам протащило, приложив головой о камни в самых интересных местах. Он долго восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание и при этом даже не пытался открыть глаза, хотя чувствовал, что в комнате есть еще кто-то. В таком состоянии лучше было не спешить — даже если в номер пролезла стая дементоров, Гриндевальд бы послал их к мерлиновой бабушке и продолжил отсчитывать вдохи.

Когда наконец удалось худо-бедно сесть на кровати и посмотреть прямо перед собой, Геллерт от души выругался на немецком. В центре спальни все это время сиял огромный скорпион, дожидаясь его внимания. Патронус, конечно же, и даже гадать не нужно чей. Гриндевальд подумал, что сильно погорячился сегодня днем, когда дал Грейвзу право выдернуть его из контролируемого сновидения. Ну кто бы сомневался, что за этим последует извращенная месть.

— Ну и что у нас случилось среди ночи? — хрипло пробормотал Гриндевальд и тут же закашлялся. — Или ты меня просто сожрешь?

Патронус физически не мог никого «сожрать», но от грейвзовского можно было ожидать чего-угодно. Светящееся чудовище пошевелило клешнями и произнесло голосом Грейвза:

— Мистер Гриндевальд, будьте у Сити Холл как можно быстрее. Вы были там на экскурсии, сможете аппарировать. У нас снова проблемы.

— Я и не сомневался, Персиваль, — пропел Геллерт, откидываясь на подушки.

Скорпион мигнул в последний раз и исчез. В комнате сразу стало как-то пусто и почему-то прохладно. Гриндевальд с силой потер лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя, откинул со лба взмокшие волосы. В голове шумело, все конечности выкручивало; все-таки так грубо прерывать контролируемое видение это не только дурной тон, но еще и масса побочных эффектов. Но Геллерт знал, что делал — с уверенностью провидца, которым он почти являлся, или очень пессимистичного человека, он чувствовал, что сегодня что-то обязательно случится. И все станет еще хуже.

Ему снилась церковь. Это был страшный сон, хотя в нем совершенно ничего не происходило — Геллерт просто стоял напротив небольшой церквушки и не мог заставить себя сделать хотя бы шаг. Его сковывал страх, по рукам и ногам. Он чувствовал, что если пересилит себя, если пройдет эти несколько шагов, откроет дверь, то на него обрушится нечто такое, с чем не под силу справиться человеческому существу в одиночестве. Сейчас, уже проснувшись, все эти мысли казались чушью и одной из составляющих кошмара. Контролируемое сновидение было плохо тем, что контроль был призрачен и постоянно ускользал из рук. Нужно быть очень искусным сновидцем, чтобы разобраться что к чему: где обычный, присущий любому сну бред, где прорвавшаяся в сон реальность, а где именно то, что ты искал.

Сейчас Геллерт был почти уверен в том, что во сне, как в зеркале, отразились все его мысли и страхи, касающиеся этого дела. Не стоило так долго рассусоливать с Грейвзом о бессмертной душе, природе обскура и индейских шаманах. Все эти рассуждения вылились в образ самой банальной церквушки на свете и страх подойти к ней. Гриндевальд нахмурил брови, пытаясь решить, было ли вокруг, в пейзаже что-нибудь такое, что заставило бы его поверить в реальность ее существования? Вторая проблема контролируемого сновидения — это все-таки был обычный сон, который имел свойство забываться спустя пару минут. Особенно, если проснуться пришлось в компании светящегося скорпиона. 

Геллерт вздохнул и заставил себя подняться с кровати. Была ли здравая мысль в этом видении? Была. Маггловские церковные приюты — он был готов руку дать на отсечение, что эти чокнутые американцы даже не удосуживались лишний раз проверять их. Конечно, в этой американской школе — Ильвермони, — наверняка был какой-то аналог Пера и Книги, но проработав всего год на своей должности Геллерт смеялся в лицо тем, кто только заикался об этих артефактах. Еще за пять лет он научился хохотать беззвучно не прерывая беседы.

На сборы ушло всего пять минут — Гриндевальд умылся ледяной водой, быстро оделся и произнес несколько заклинаний, которые давным-давно были придуманы учениками Дурмстранга для поддержания бодрости во время экзаменов. Но, помнится, даже самые отчаянные головы не рисковали злоупотреблять ими, отдача была просто отвратительной. Вообще-то в обычное время Геллерт следил за здоровьем, вовремя ел, с удовольствием спал и почти не задерживался на работе, кроме крайних форс-мажорных ситуаций. В самом деле, он же не какой-нибудь Персиваль Грейвз. Однако, другая страна, другие правила — другой подход. Геллерт с тоской подумал, насколько бы проще было, если бы обскур завелся хотя бы в Ирландии — можно было съездить туда с Милдред на выходных и дело в шляпе. Хотя нет, ирландцы бы обскура не проморгали, у них ведь нет конгресса, которому нужно отчитываться за каждый чих.

Вокруг Сити Холл на первый взгляд не было ни души, но Геллерта это не обмануло. Авроры стояли по периметру и внутри здания, не отвечали на шутливые приветствия и выглядели абсолютными профессионалами. Ага, как же. Грейвз встречал его прямо у входа и сразу же нервно мотнул головой в сторону:

— Нам вовнутрь и у нас мало времени.

— Как и всегда. 

— Есть жертвы. 

Геллерт осторожно смерил взглядом главу магического правопорядка Америки — тот выглядел... обычно. То есть, как человек, который не горел днями и ночами на работе, и уж точно не как тот, кто сегодня и вовсе не ложился. Возможно, он тоже знал парочку непроизносимых в приличном обществе заклинаний, или, скажем, умел варить неплохие бодрящие зелья. Поговаривали, американцы в этом знают толк. 

— Известно кто? Можем выстроить картину, это уже улика.

— Генри Шоу-младший.

Геллерт приподнял брови.

— Ого. Как интересно.

Персиваль резко затормозил.

— Интересно? По вашему, это интересно? Обскур, ваш милый страдающий ребенок, ваша душа в сгустке магии, начал убивать людей.

— Прекратите истерику, Грейвз.

Они смерили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Геллерту некстати вспомнилась утренняя шутливая просьба от Альбуса постараться, чтобы его не депортировали из Америки. Похоже, он всеми силами приближал эту минуту.

— Послушайте, сегодня днем вы сами говорили — чем не понравился обскуру тот дом? Развивайте мысль дальше, чем ему не угодил Генри Шоу!

Грейвз задумался, одновременно перестав кипятиться. 

— В голову лезет только политика. Но, по вашим сведениям, обскур это ребенок.

— По всем имеющимся на сегодняшний день сведениям об обскурах, мы знаем то, что их носители не доживали до возраста двенадцати лет, — терпеливо поправил Геллерт, выделив интонацией слово «носители».

— Как меня бесит то, что мы ничего не знаем! — в сердцах выдохнул Грейвз. 

Геллерт с трудом проглотил рвущуюся с языка фразу, что это очень заметно, все еще памятуя о возможной депортации. Вместо этого он вполне искренне сказал:

— Меня тоже. Но мы ходим где-то совсем рядом, я чувствую.

— Да, про чувства. Как там ваши видения?

— Ничего интересного, вы их прервали.

— Ах, какая жалость, — Грейвз притворно вздохнул и открыл двери в большой зал. 

Раньше они имели счастье созерцать только внешние разрушения обскура — покореженные здания, вырванные с корнем деревья, битые стекла, — то теперь можно было посмотреть, на что будет похоже закрытое пространство после встречи с ним. Геллерт с трудом удержался от того, чтобы непрофессионально присвистнуть.

— Как будто взрывопотам промчался! 

— Да, вон из того окна пролетел, — мрачно сказал Грейвз и кивнул в сторону разбитой трибуны. — У нас буквально две минуты.

— Две минуты на что?

— Я хотел, чтобы вы взглянули на тело. 

Геллерт удивленно всмотрелся в лицо главного аврора всея Америки, но не увидел там ни насмешки, ни даже захудалой иронии. Грейвз был смертельно серьезен. Ему нужна была помощь — хоть какая-то, пускай даже от ненавистного ему чудного иностранца, раз уж никто из своих не хотел его слушать. Геллерт поджал губы и подошел ближе к разбитым вдребезги подмосткам. О том, чтобы снова входить в транс не могло быть и речи — тонкая магия, улавливающая отголоски ощущений в окружающем мире конфликтовала с примитивными заклинаниями бодрости, которые, если уж признаться честно, были в каком-то смысле проклятиями по структуре. Персиваль Грейвз бы сам задушил его голыми руками, если бы Гриндевальд предложил такой вариант.

Вместо этого Геллерт присел над сломанным телом Генри Шоу-младшего и рассеянно подумал о том, чтобы сказал... ну, просто человек со стороны насчет этой всей ситуации. Кроме того, что они в полном дерьме. 

— Видели что-нибудь подобное? — вклинился Грейвз, указывая на чернеющие следы обскура на теле.

Геллерт покачал головой и сложил пальцы под подбородком. Что-то от них ускользало; он произнес эту фразу просто чтобы успокоить Грейвза, но они действительно как по заколдованному кругу ходили — очень близко к разгадке. 

— Дело не в том, как он это делает, какую магию использует. Процесс трансформации меня пока не интересует, — медленно произнес Гриндевальд, пытаясь нащупать мысль. — Но у всякого действия есть причина, а здесь я ее не вижу. Почему? Что такого в этом Генри Шоу?

— Если убрать политическую величину в сообществе не-магов...

— Да успокойтесь вы со своей политикой! Это ведь месть!

Вот оно — слово прозвучало. Геллерт резко вскочил на ноги и готов был развивать мысль дальше, но Грейвз, судя по скептическому выражению лица, не разделял его восторгов.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ну подумайте же — убийство, на глазах стольких людей, этот Шоу еще небось речь какую-нибудь толкал, а тут такое! С размаху об сцену, бах! 

— Вы говорили, что обскур — это ребенок. С чего бы ребенку мстить какому-то политику? 

Геллерт резко остановился, будто наткнулся на невидимую стену.

— А что, если обскуром кто-то управляет?

В полумраке лицо Персиваля Грейвза казалось белым, как бумага, а глаза наоборот черными, как два провала. Геллерт не знал этого человека раньше — он и сейчас-то, по-хорошему, не особо его знал, — но отчего-то ему казалось, что за время этого дела с обскуром Персиваль постарел разом на десяток лет. Первое впечатление сегодняшней ночи, как о свежем и всегда готовом к бою начальнике, развеялось в пыль. Грейвз очень, очень устал тащить это всё только на себе, заниматься ничем и получать ничто в качестве результата, оттого и написал письмо — от отчаяния. Надо же, как все просто.

— Следуя вашей логике, — меж тем медленно проговорил Грейвз, — это даже лучше. Представим, что мы ловим обычного преступника. Это значит, что нужно пересмотреть последние контакты убитого, сформировать список возможных недоброжелателей и поработать со свидетелями.

Гриндевальд активно закивал головой — иногда с аврорами все-таки было приятно работать!

— Верно, особенно нужно обратить внимание, не оскорблял ли Шоу кого-то за прошедшие сутки — наш обскур, судя по всему, вспыльчивое создание. У вас ведь есть агентура в мире не-магов, раз уж существует этот нелепый закон.

— Это не нелепый закон. И да, у нас имеются свои люди, приближенные к власти. Но сейчас самое главное не это. Мы должны инициировать расследование — заседание Конгресса начнется через полчаса.

... все-таки с американскими аврорами было неприятно работать. Всегда.

— Вы что, уже созвали конгресс?! — простонал Геллерт. — Да у нас каждая минута на счету, а вы собираетесь разговоры опять с ними вести? Не лучше ли сделать всё самим?

Грейвз посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Да, я созвал заседание. И нет, сделать все самим не проще — я уже пробовал. И мне будет нужна ваша помощь, мистер Гриндевальд.

— Моя?! А я-то тут причем! Ваш конгресс — вы и разбирайтесь, мистер Грейвз.

— При том, что вы специалист в этой сфере, мистер Гриндевальд, к тому же, гражданин другой страны — то есть, если по честному, то вам наплевать, разнесет ли обскур Нью-Йорк и сколько человек при этом погибнет, — Геллерт скривился, готовый спорить, но Грейвз остановил его раздраженным взмахом руки. — Если про обскура заговорите вы, вас послушают. Да что я перед вами тут распинаюсь — вы и сами знаете, что способны мертвого достать из могилы и уговорить его купить у вас кусок хлеба! Что вам какой-то конгресс. И вы предлагали помощь — так помогите же. Чтобы закрыть это дело и спасти ребенка нам надо, как ни парадоксально, сначала открыть его. 

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Бедняги американцы — надо же так изощренно усложнять себе жизнь. Салемские процессы, конечно, были адом на земле, но и помимо них во все времена проблем хватало, к тому же магическое сообщество много раз стояло на грани раскрытия перед магглами. Но только американцы додумались настолько закрутить гайки после этого. И посмотрите куда они пришли — ребенок-обскур и толпа бестолковых магов, которые не могут найти его уже почти полгода. К тому же — Геллерт чувствовал, — само появление обскура было каким-то образом связано с последствиями от закона.

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, мистер Грейвз, — произнес наконец Гриндевальд, пока пауза не затянулась совсем уж до неприличия. — Я помогу вам. Но запомните вот что: мне не плевать на Нью-Йорк и ваше магическое сообщество, что бы вы там себе не надумали. И тем более, мне не плевать на этого ребенка. И самое главное — я, может, и могу поднять кого-то из могилы, инферни вполне себе вариант, но хлеб я им не продам, потому что зачем он им?

Грейвз уставился на него так, будто у Геллерта выросла вторая голова.

— Это была шутка. Какие инферни?!

— О, правда? У вас почти получилось пошутить, продолжайте практиковаться.

Они наконец вышли из здания в стылую ночь, Грейвз кивнул аврорам и те молча разошлись со своих мест заканчивать работу и зачищать место преступления. Понятно, что проще всего было найти всех присутствовавших на приеме и стереть им память, но сам глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка не отдавал такого приказа. Грейвз хотел, чтобы обскура увидели. Чтобы эту проблему наконец-то признали. Он шел ва-банк и в каком-то смысле его решительностью можно было восхититься.

— Мистер Грейвз, — позвал Геллерт прежде, чем они аппарировали. — Получается, я — ваше секретное оружие?

Грейвз дернул уголком рта — не улыбка, а скорее нервный тик.

— Еще хуже, чем прирученный обскур.

Геллерт расхохотался и аппарировал.

***

Грейвз, конечно же, его обманул. Ну, или это Гриндевальд сам напридумывал себе развитие событий и возмутился предложенным вариантом. Они снова никак не могли сойтись в методах работы. Геллерт хотел ворваться на заседание конгресса с изображением трупа, а также записями о предыдущих разрушениях обскура и скандалить до тех пор, пока те не согласятся открыть дело. Грейвз сначала хотел дать уважаемым ничего не понимающим ученым джентльменам и леди повозмущаться вдоволь, поохать и пообсуждать ситуацию, а потом брать быка за рога. То есть, если совсем уж упрощать, он любезно предложил Геллерту заткнуться и молчать до тех пор, пока ему не предоставят слово.

На препирательства не оставалось времени. К тому же у Геллерта раскалывалась голова — резкий выход из транса, заклинания бодрости и несколько поспешных прыжков аппарации сделали свое дело. Именно поэтому он не стал спорить с Грейвзом, а выменял свое будущее молчание во время заседания на добротный сэндвич. Так что пока авроры бегали по стенам, собирая отчеты, а Грейвз торчал в кабинете Мадам Президента, Гриндевальд с удовольствием ужинал. Или завтракал — тут уж как посмотреть.

Пока оставалось время, он быстро набросал пару строк Альбусу — по лондонскому времени он должен быть на парах, пусть прочитает позже. Ничего существенного: неожиданная ночная смена, все в порядке, дело, похоже, сдвинулось с места, подробности позже. Геллерта разрывало от противоречий — он не хотел, чтобы Ал беспокоился за него, но и в то же время совершенно не мог, да и не хотел, врать ему. Поэтому отписаться на промежуточном этапе показалось логичным. Если они с Грейвзом дожмут конгресс, то в следующем номере Ежедневного Пророка уже появится соответствующая статья. 

Вестей от Милдред не было. Время поджимало — нужно было закругляться и идти.

Главный зал для собраний конгресса был предсказуемо пафосен и нелеп. Геллерт сидел на возвышении позади Мадам Президента, по левую руку от Грейвза и, как и было уговорено, смиренно молчал, созерцая окружающий бардак. Персиваль тоже молчал, но бросал в сторону уважаемых членов конгресса такие взгляды, что они должны были или принять решение в его пользу, или сгореть на месте. Молчала и Серафина Пиквери, мудро решив предоставить слово всем желающим. Желающие орали, потрясали руками и ругались. Геллерт начинал скучать. Он похлопал по карманам и с удивлением достал самокрутку с травами, которые уже сам не помнил когда заготавливал. Одеваясь ночью второпях он наугад достал из чемодана какой-то старый пиджак.

— Вы что, с ума сошли? — свистящим шепотом поинтересовался Грейвз, даже не глядя в его сторону.

Ну надо же, Геллерт и подумать ни о чем не успел, а его уже отчитывают! С оскорбленным видом он сунул сигарету обратно в карман, а потом улыбнулся внезапной мысли. Поджечь что-то в кармане, сделать так, чтобы дым — обязательно невидимый — тянулся в зал было делом пары секунд. Геллерт вспомнил что было в самокрутке — легкий дурманящий травяной сбор, который не помешал бы всем членам конгресса немного расслабиться. Он уже проворачивал такой трюк на скучнейшем годовом совещании всех отделов Министерства — тогда ему ничего не сказал даже Тесей Скамандер! А все разошлись в довольно приподнятом настроении.

На все необходимые манипуляции ушло немногим более пары минут. Геллерт мог справиться и быстрее, если бы одновременно не экранировался от Персиваля Грейвза. Немного подумав, он укрыл их с Грейвзом защитной сферой, куда не мог проникнуть дым. В конце-концов, они оба были слишком уставшими и им как никому из здесь присутствующих была нужна свежая голова. Защита распространялась и на Президента, поскольку в ином случае, откройся вся его невинная шалость, Гриндевальду банально оторвали бы голову.

Наконец Серафине пришлось встать, чтобы унять гвалт и попросить высказываться по существу. Вперед выскочил посол Великобритании и начал визгливо обвинять американцев в нарушении Статута Секретности. Гриндевальд поймал его взгляд и очаровательно улыбнулся ему — поток красноречия тут же иссяк. Стэнфорд Калвертон был птицей мелкого полета и тем еще пустозвоном, на родине его легко затыкали профессионалы в любом деле, а недавно и вовсе проводили в командировку. Грейвз рядом покосился в его сторону, но ничего не сказал. 

— Я бы попросила вас всех успокоиться и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, — размеренно произнесла Пиквери, спокойствием в своем голосе до слез напомнив Геллерту Милдред Хантер. 

А ведь и правда, будь мисс Хантер немного другим человеком по складу характера, она бы уже давно подвинула Фоули с его места и управляла бы Министерством железной рукой. Геллерт удивленно приподнял брови — сейчас либо Милдред вспоминала его каким-то образом, либо он поймал одну из «пророческих волн» и увидел возможное будущее. 

Вокруг, тем временем, наконец-то установилась благословенная тишина. Которая тут же разбилась шумом шагов — в зал буквально влетела Тина Голдштейн со старым чемоданом в руках. Грейвз рядом ощутимо напрягся и Геллерт пожалел о том, что так долго собирался на работу вчерашним утром — возможно, его любимице Тине опять устроили выволочку ни за что ни про что.

— Надеюсь, вас привело сюда нечто чрезвычайно важное, мисс Голдштейн? — строго поинтересовалась Пиквери.

— Да, — упрямо произнесла Тина, стараясь не показывать свое смятение. — Извините, что прерываю, но это правда важно, — она поставила чемодан на пол и продолжила излагать ситуацию чуть подрагивающим голосом. — Вчера в страну прибыл человек с чемоданом, полным незарегистрированных магических существ. К сожалению, несколько из них сбежали...

— Ах, вы сказали вчера? — голос Пиквери буквально сочился иронией. — И почему же вы сообщаете об этом сегодня? И где этот загадочный человек?

Тина поджала губы, щелкнула застежками чемодана и аккуратно постучала по крышке. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом чемодан открылся сам по себе и изнутри вылез весьма потрепанный рыжий молодой человек — тот самый, которого Голдштейн конвоировала утром из офиса МАКУСА.

Геллерт в восторге хлопнул Персиваля Грейвза по колену и громко зашептал:

— А у вас бывают и не скучные совещания, кто бы мог подумать! Слушайте, вам просто необходимо снова повысить Голдштейн, давно хотел вам сказать. Она же золото, посмотрите на это!

— Уберите руку, — прошипел в ответ Грейвз, из последних сил сохраняя лицо. 

— Простите. О, Мерлин, как жаль, что я уже съел свой сэндвич!

— Скамандер! — вдруг выкрикнул посол Великобритании, снова переключая внимание на себя.

В толпе зашептались.

— Тесей Скамандер? Герой войны?

— Да нет же, это его младший братец Ньют.

Геллерт впился в рыжего мага глазами. Он знал, что у Тесея был брат, который работал в отделе по контролю за магическими существами и постоянно пропадал в командировках — поэтому во всем Министерстве было очень мало человек, которые бы знали его в лицо. Гриндевальд никак не мог с ним пересечься, точнее, ему и в голову не приходило специально искать встречи со Скамандером-младшим, слишком уж разными у них были сферы интересов, но сейчас это была приятная неожиданность.

Геллерт не был фаталистом, но верил, что ничего не происходит просто так — появление Скамандера, растерявшего своих зверей из чемодана, именно сейчас, на этом собрании, могло качнуть чаши весов в любую сторону.

— Что вы забыли на американской земле, мистер Скамандер? — Стэнфорд Калвертон продолжал отчитывать Ньюта, как мальчишку.

— Приехал купить апалосскую пушишку, сэр, — мягко произнес тот, весьма убедительно прикидываясь ветошью.

— Да, конечно, расскажите кому-нибудь другому!

Внезапно из чемодана вылез еще один человек — невысокий полноватый мужчина в поношенном костюме. Геллерт не мог видеть выражение лица Мадам Президента, но примерно представлял возможные варианты. К тому же рядом Персиваль Грейвз совершенно окаменел на своем месте.

— А это кто? — спросила Пиквери.

— Это Якоб Ковальски, мэм, он не-маг, — голос Тины Голдштейн предательски дрогнул. — Его покусало одно из животных мистера Скамандера, пришлось взять его с собой.

Зал буквально взорвался бурей негодования. Кричали про попрание ценностей магического сообщества, нарушение Статута Секретности и еще чем-то — Геллерт их не слушал и даже не смотрел на них. Он не отрывал взгляда от мистера Скамандера, а тот в свою очередь смотрел вверх, на магическую проекцию тела Генри Шоу-младшего.

— Мерлинова борода... — пробормотал Ньют и эти слова были услышаны, поскольку пришлись на внезапную паузу во всеобщем гвалте.

— Вы знаете, какое из животных могло оставить такие раны? — спросила Пиквери обманчиво спокойным тоном.

Ньют мотнул головой, встряхивая и без того растрепанную челку. 

— Это не магическое животное. Это обскур.

В зале снова загомонились все подряд, Геллерту было весьма интересно, как эти люди вообще хоть до чего-то могли договориться и принять хотя бы одно решение за всю свою карьеру, но эти размышления могли подождать. Он развернулся к Грейвзу и сообщил ему доверительным тоном.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы знали, что вы чрезвычайно везучий человек? Считайте, что сегодня вы нашли клад.

Персиваль моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на словах Геллерта, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что тот уже спрыгнул с возвышения и подбежал к Ньюту Скамандеру.

— Скажите, вы уверены, что это — следы обскура? — спросил Геллерт намеренно зычным тоном, перекрикивая толпу.

Ньют снова придирчиво осмотрел проекцию и кивнул, отводя глаза.

— Да, абсолютно. 

— Поправьте меня, если я неправильно понял, мистер Скамандер, вы по профессии магозоолог?

— Да.

— Очаровательная специальность.

Ньют вскинул глаза и посмотрел на него, как на психа, но с этим можно было разобраться позже.

— Мое имя — Геллерт Гриндевальд, я работаю в Министерстве Магии в Великобритании, возглавляю отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними, — четко проговорил Геллерт, обращаясь к Скамандеру, но и одновременно ко всем присутствующим. — Я прибыл в Америку скорее по дипломатическим причинам, но понял, что здесь происходит что-то очень нехорошее. Это, — он показал вверх, — первая жертва обскура. Но не первое его появление. И не первое разрушение. Мистер Грейвз, насколько мне известно, уже просил инициировать расследование по этому поводу.

— Но это же абсурд! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. — В Америке не может быть обскуров!

— Но тем не менее, один есть, — Геллерт вновь повернулся к Ньюту. — Мистер Скамандер, вы работали раньше с обскурами?

— Я... да. Мне удалось отделить его от носителя, — Ньют почему-то еще больше ссутулил плечи, стараясь казаться незаметным.

— Вы просто подарок судьбы, мистер Скамандер. Окажите нам честь поработать вместе. 

— Мистер Гриндевальд, — негромко позвала Пиквери.

— Да, Мадам Президент?

Серафина смотрела на него с иронией и удивлением одновременно, как будто интересуясь, серьезно ли он. Геллерт знал, что она на их стороне — на стороне Персиваля Грейвза, если быть точнее, — но при этом ей нужно было держать лицо и не позволять всем вокруг даже допустить мысль, что это — тщательно спланированный фарс. Нельзя было сфальшивить сейчас. К тому же это была слишком хорошая импровизация.

— Мистер Скамандер? — тихо повторил Гриндевальд.

— Да, я согласен помочь, — поспешно сказал Ньют и тут же осекся. — Но мои животные... мне нужно вернуть их на место.

— Вот именно, Ньютон Скамандер, ваши животные! Как можно было так безответственно отнестись к Статуту Секретности! — снова внезапно встрял посол Великобритании.

— А вы, Стэнфорд, тоже хороши! — отбрил его Гриндевальд. — Мистер Скамандер — подданный британской короны, а вы — наш дипломат на этой земле, вы должны были оказать ему всяческую поддержку и содействие, встретить в порту, проводить в МАКУСА и помочь оформить все необходимые бумаги на ввоз животных.

— Я?! Да этот юнец возит с собой запрещенных животных, почти контрабанду!

Гриндевальд предупреждающе поднял ладонь, не давая Ньюту и слова сказать за самого себя.

— Молодой человек — магозоолог, он ведь сам сказал. И это его работа, заботиться о редких и исчезающих видах животных. Весьма самоотверженное занятие, покуда не приняты еще соответствующие законы. А вы, между прочим, даже не знали о его прибытии, но сейчас наши заботы не об этом. Госпожа Президент, я прошу вас позволить Ньюту Скамандеру присоединиться к нашей группе по поиску обскура.

— Вы хотели сказать, его поимке?

— Обскура невозможно...

— Это не животное...

Геллерт и Ньют начали говорить одновременно, но осеклись и смерили друг друга понимающими взглядами.

— Мадам Президент, вы сами видите, мистер Скамандер — компетентный специалист и нам просто необходима его помощь.

Пиквери едва заметно фыркнула — никто из присутствующих не могли потом сказать, действительно ли это было так, или им всё почудилось. 

— Что же с вами делать, мистер Скамандер, мисс Голдштейн и... мистер Ковальски?

Геллерт обернулся на Тину и не-мага, которые пугливо жались друг к другу и покачал головой. 

— Не могли в чемодане отсидеться? — едва слышно произнес он для не-мага и снова повернулся к Президенту. — Мадам, позволите мое личное мнение? Порой мне кажется, что Порпентина Голдштейн — единственный работающий человек в своем департаменте. Ее следует подключить к делу. Посмотрите, как быстро она поймала опасного нарушителя! А не-магу можно стереть память в любой момент.

Пиквери развела руками, но улыбнулась уже вполне благосклонно.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, вы уж определитесь со статусом мистера Скамандера. Помощник он нам, или опасный нарушитель.

— Двоякая ситуация, мадам.

— Так, давайте прекращать этот балаган. Мистер Грейвз, что вы думаете? — Серафина повернулась к нему, ожидая ответа.

Судя по выражению лица, мистер Грейвз в данный момент думал о том, примут ли у него заявление на увольнение прямо сейчас, или для этого придется что-нибудь взорвать в этом зале. Невероятным усилием воли он заставил себя посмотреть Президенту в глаза, а затем снова окинуть взглядом разношерстную компанию перед собой.

— По законам МАКУСА мистер Скамандер должен быть арестован.

Геллерт скрипнул зубами и вышел вперед, закрывая Скамандера спиной, что было весьма проблематично — Ньют был даже выше Тесея.

— Позвольте-позвольте! Поскольку официальный представитель британского правительства бездействует, — Гриндевальд мстительно кивнул в сторону посла, — то я вынужден вмешаться. У меня есть бумага, подписанная Главой Аврората в случае необходимости действовать, превышая свои полномочия. Я беру Ньюта Скамандера под свою защиту. Если вы его арестуете, то будет международный скандал.

«А еще его брат — Глава Аврората, — вам морду набьет» — прибавил он мысленно, надеясь, что эта фраза красочно отразилась у него на лице. Несколько долгих секунд они с Грейвзом сверлили друг друга взглядами. «Ну же, Персиваль, не дури», — отчаянно думал Геллерт. Он, наверное, никогда в жизни так не надеялся на то, чтобы разум в человеке возобладал над долгом, а еще муштрой и вбитыми временем установками, как нужно поступать. Грейвзу были нужны люди, а в частности — Скамандер и сам Гриндевальд.

Грейвз на мгновение утомленно прикрыл веки, а затем встал перед Пиквери с идеально прямой спиной.

— Под мою ответственность, Мадам Президент. 

— Хорошо. Да, и это дело ваше, мистер Грейвз. Мы ждем отчета о поимке обскура в ближайшее время.

Грейвз отрывисто кивнул и спустился в центр зала.

— Вы, все четверо, в мой кабинет. И я буду вынужден провести обыск в вашем чемодане, мистер Скамандер. А после мы побеседуем.

— Соглашайтесь, — шепнул Геллерт. — Это большее, на что он способен.

Грейвз смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, но ввиду хронической усталости, никакого показательного испепеления не получилось.

— С вами мы тоже всё детально обсудим, мистер Гриндевальд, — бесцветно произнес он.

— Жду не дождусь.

***

Даже по дороге к кабинету они умудрились еще раз поругаться. Грейвз хотел проводить Голдштейн и Скамандера прямо в допросную, а Гриндевальд размахивал бумагой с подписью другого Скамандера и кричал, что они не имеют права обращаться с Ньютом, как с задержанным. Бумага у Геллерта действительно была — стандартный протокол для всех сотрудников Министерства, выезжающих в Америку по служебным делам и Тесей подписывал ее с выражением лица, не сулившим ничего хорошего, если этой бумагой воспользуются. Но это были уже проблемы из далекого будущего.

— Вы еще в камеру его засуньте, к бездомным и проституткам! — бушевал Геллерт, неожиданно поймав волну.

Грейвз резко остановился и посмотрел на него очень странным взглядом, знакомым таким... Ах да, парой минут назад так же на него смотрел Скамандер-младший — как на опасного придурка.

— Что вы несете? Какие бездомные, какие проститутки?

— А вы что несете? Какой хлеб я там должен был продать ожившему покойнику?

Взгляд Грейвза сделался тоскливым.

— Вы будете мне это до самой смерти припоминать?

— Нет, всего лишь до конца этого дела.

— А я что сказал?

Геллерт хмыкнул — если глава департамента магического правопорядка еще сохранил чувство юмора, пусть и весьма странноватое, то у них всех еще есть шанс. 

В итоге они все сидели в приемной неподалеку от кабинета Грейвза. За дверью их ненавязчиво охраняли двое авроров, на полу стоял открытый чемодан, куда спустился сам Грейвз еще с тремя подчиненными. Ньют Скамандер, Тина и несчастный маггл, который старался казаться как можно более незаметным, ютились на диванчике у посетителей. Геллерт сидел прямо на секретарском столе, за которым никого еще не было в такой час, и болтал ногами.

— Вы не подумайте, что он зверь какой; прошу прощения за сравнение, мистер Скамандер. Но у него были очень напряженные полгода, — Геллерт посмотрел в сторону открытого чемодана, из которого не доносилось ни звука. — А, возможно, и вся жизнь.

— Так значит, обскур проявил себя впервые полгода назад?

Ньют все-таки был Скамандером и в данный момент это была хорошая новость. Он сразу ухватил суть, как всегда делал Тесей, который ненавидел рассусоливать на совещаниях. Поговаривали, что в случае с ним выражение «рассказать в двух словах» не такое уж преувеличение.

Геллерт кивнул.

— Именно. И все это время Персиваль Грейвз вынужден был вести расследование сам, причем неофициально. А все потому что конгресс сказал, что в Америке обскуров нет!

Скамандер хмыкнул.

— Но ведь это не фантастическая тварь, появление обскура не зависит от места обитания.

— Это понимаете вы и понимаю я, а они... — Геллерт махнул рукой. — Признаюсь, я в Америке немногим больше недели, но даже небольшого контакта с их идиотскими законами хватило. Без обид, мисс Голдштейн, это просто немыслимо! 

Тина никак не отреагировала на его слова. Она сидела между Скамандером и магглом, прямая и сосредоточенная, смотрела прямо перед собой куда-то в несуществующую точку и видела явно что-то свое.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — позвал Геллерт. — Не расстраивайтесь вы так, мисс Голдштейн. Грейвз обязательно отойдет и восстановит вас в должности, я уверен. Я совершенно не кривил душой, когда говорил, что вы единственная, кто здесь работает. Ну, кроме вашей замечательной сестры.

— Меня уволят, — вдруг сказала Тина таким спокойным тоном, что Скамандер рядом с ней вздрогнул. — Но дело даже не в этом. Дело в том, что я сделала. Я поставила под угрозу человеческую жизнь. Жизни.

— Да полно вам убиваться, мисс Голдштейн...

— Я притащила сюда Ньюта и Якоба, потому что думала, что так будет правильно правильно. Но это всё — вся эта ситуация с животными, укусами и всем прочим, это нарушение Статута Секретности. И карается смертной казнью.

В кабинете стало очень-очень тихо и Геллерт нарочито вздохнул и потер пальцем висок. 

— Вы, американцы, так драматичны... Голдштейн, послушайте меня, — он спрыгнул со стола и чуть наклонился вперед, так чтобы оказаться на уровне взгляда Тины. — Вы — хороший аврор, правда, уж поверьте, я в этом разбираюсь. У вас есть самое главное — страсть к работе и обостренное чувство справедливости. Так вот, если позволите дать вам совет: прислушивайтесь к нему почаще. К нему, не к уставу МАКУСА. Закон и справедливость — разные вещи. 

Тина посмотрела на него каким-то очень горьким и обреченным взглядом.

— Поверьте, я знаю. Но что если через закон нельзя добиться справедливости? Что, если закон не защищает простых людей?

Геллерт в очередной раз задумался, за что же Голдштейн понизили в должности и перевели в другой отдел. Спрашивать до этого было бестактностью, а сейчас — как минимум неуместно.

— Пройдет время и некоторые законы отменят, или хотя бы пересмотрят, попомните мои слова. А пока... я думаю, вы на правильном пути. — Гриндевальд улыбнулся магглу и чуть наклонил голову. — Вы уж извините нас, мистер Ковальски, не могу представить каково слушать весь этот поток бреда. Но мы тут все в мыле, как видите, работаем не покладая рук.

Маггл так удивился тому, что к нему обратились, что не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Да ничего страшного, я все понимаю. 

— Вы в порядке? Как себя чувствуете? Мисс Голдштейн сказала, что вас что-то укусило?

— О. Да. Ничего страшного. Ньют уже дал мне противоядие. Это была горегубка, но теперь все в порядке.

Геллерт против воли улыбнулся.

— Горегубка. Очаровательно. — Он бросил взгляд на Скамандера, но тот склонил голову, глядя куда-то в угол. 

Выражение лица у него было такое, словно он решал в уме сложнейшее уравнение по трансфигурации. Гриндевальд понадеялся, что в данный момент он вспоминает все, что знал об обскурах. И был необходим специалист. Хоть какой-нибудь.

— А вы не похожи на остальных волшебников, — вдруг сказал мистер Ковальски и тут же смутился. — Извините.

Геллерту почему-то вспомнился Уильям МакТагерт — первый ребенок, с которым он встретился на своей службе. Тот сказал, что именно так и должны выглядеть настоящие колдуны, а сам Гриндевальд едва не обиделся на это, как будто и сам был мальчишкой.

— Я частенько работаю с ма... обычными людьми, мистер Ковальски, — мягко произнес он. — Моя работа связана с юными магами и чародеями, только открывшими свой дар, причем в весьма бурном его проявлении. В Англии очень много смешанных семей — особенно сейчас, спустя годы после войны. Дети подросли. 

Якоб Ковальски улыбнулся.

— Вы делаете хорошее дело.

— Покорнейше благодарю. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то на американской земле так считает. Но вы не судите их строго — они обожглись на молоке много лет назад и теперь дуют на воду. Знаете про салемские процессы? Так вот, ведьмы, за которыми охотились, существуют. — Геллерт развел руками, пытаясь хоть немного сгладить ужасную информацию нелепостью шутки.

— Сейчас появился Новый Салем, — вдруг отрешенно сказала мисс Голдштейн. — Вот мистер Грейвз и паникует, а вслед за ним и весь конгресс. 

Гридевальд удивленно приподнял брови.

— Новый Салем?

— Вы разве не читали газет? О них на каждом углу трубят.

Что ж, Альбус оказался прав, когда говорил, что снобизм и склонность к театральщине сыграют с Геллертом плохую шутку однажды. Он действительно читал только маггловские газеты, в пику Грейвзу. И там про Новый Салем ничего не писали.

— Позор мне, — пробормотал Геллерт вполне искренне.

Он хотел было добавить что-то еще, расспросить Тину об опасности получше, но тут Ньют наконец-то вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Полгода, — эхом произнес он так, как будто всего остального разговора не существовало и они закончили именно на этой фразе. Он впервые посмотрел Геллерту в глаза, несказанно удивив как и самим жестом, так и предельной собранностью. — Обскур это магический паразит, высасывает силы из носителя. Этот ребенок — очень сильный чародей, точно ли до этого не было никаких странных вспышек магии?

Геллерт поморщился.

— Если бы мы были на моей территории, я бы вам ответил, а тут... У них нет даже примитивных способов оповещения о вспышках, не говоря уже о налаженной системе контроля за магглорожденными. Всю информацию о детях предоставляет только Ильвермони.

— В которую забирают только с одиннадцати лет, — понимающе продолжил Скамандер. — В любом случае, обскура что-то должно спровоцировать. Как полгода назад, так и сейчас. Возможно, условия в которых находится ребенок, совсем плохи. Я бы начинал искать с бездомных и бродяжек на улицах.

— Быть может, вы правы. Мы возьмемся с другой стороны — поищем через его последнюю — и одновременно первую — жертву. Я думаю, что ребенок видел убитого обскуром максимум в течении суток.

Ньют на секунду задумался, а потом кивнул.

— Да, скорее всего. Обскур быстро мстит. Он как неотсроченное проклятие — что у ребенка в голове, то он и выполняет.

Геллерт удивился такой теории, но решил не подавать виду.

— Вы знаете об обскурах действительно много, мистер Скамандер, а я так и не спросил откуда. И вы говорили, что уже отделяли его от носителя. Не поведаете конец истории?

Взгляд Ньюта стал затравленным и он снова чуть отвернулся, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Она умерла. А обскур...

— А обскур здесь, — сказал Персиваль Грейвз, выходя из чемодана.

***

К чести Грейвза, он не стал орать на Ньюта при свидетелях, а пригласил его в свой кабинет. Тина с мистером Ковальски остались все так же формально под стражей в приемной, а сам Гриндевальд прошел за Грейвзом с таким независимым видом, что никто не решился его остановить. Сам же Персиваль был слишком взбешен или отвлечен левитируя сферу с клубящимся обскуром внутри и одновременно присматривая за мистером Скамандером. Правильно, Геллерт тоже ему не доверял и одновременно хотел с ним работать едва ли не больше прежнего.

В кабинете Грейвз кивком предложил Ньюту сесть в кресло для посетителей, а сам прошел к своему, как радушный начальник в самый обыкновенный рабочий день. Сфера с обскуром зависла над его столом. Скамандер смотрел в сторону, иногда бросая на Грейвза взгляды исподлобья. Геллерт, которому никто не предлагал садиться, прошел дальше и застыл за спиной аврора, как безмолвный часовой — что было, конечно же, неправдой. Это была не его страна, не его люди и даже не его работа. Да и вряд ли «лучшему аврору Америки» нужен был охранник.

— Что ж, мистер Скамандер, потрудитесь объяснить откуда у вас в чемодане обскур, — произнес Грейвз обманчиво спокойным голосом. 

— Это случилось в Судане, — поспешно начал Ньют, понимая, что сейчас наступил как раз тот момент, когда лучше покончить с недомолвками.

Но Грейвзу не нужна была информация. Ему нужно было другое.

— А так же расскажите кто дал вам право провозить обскура на землю Америки, а кроме него... — и тут Грейвз начал орать.

До уровня Птенчика по громкости ему было далеко, но отчитывал он Скамандера обстоятельно, за каждого увиденного зверя по отдельности и за общую некомпетентность в целом, перечисляя нарушенные правила с такой же легкостью, с которой Альбус на уроках сыпал формулами трансфигурации. Геллерт потер бровь и решил воспользоваться советом самого Грейвза — дать ему сначала высказаться. В самом деле, у него был очень тяжелый день. Ньют отвел глаза по многолетней привычке, чтобы не провоцировать агрессивное животное перед собой.

Геллерту быстро наскучила лекция про чужую законодательную систему и поэтому он решил получше разглядеть Скамандера-младшего, раз уж наконец представилась такая возможность. Они с Тесеем были действительно похожи, но не как родные братья, а как дальние родственники — седьмая вода на киселе. Тесей был чуть ниже, крепче и шире в плечах, часто щурил глаза холодного серого цвета, носил огненно-рыжую бороду, но почти изжил свои военно-моряцкие замашки и в целом выглядел как вполне респектабельный чародей. Ньют на его фоне казался каким-то непутевым кузеном, который заблудился по дороге на семейное торжество; высокий, но нескладный, с покусанными руками, вечно растрепанными волосами и усыпанным веснушками носом. И все-таки что-то было в них общее — глубокое, незыблимое, то что нельзя было рассмотреть с первого взгляда, а глубже пока что Геллерт копать не хотел. Если говорить поэтическим языком, то Тесей напоминал вытесанную из дерева фигуру, которую обычно устанавливают на нос корабля, а Ньют — искусно вырезанную статуэтку из, скажем, слоновой кости.

Геллерт поймал себя на том, что преувеличенно серьезно рассматривает запястья и пальцы Скамандера, пытаясь придумать еще какое-нибудь красивое сравнение, и тут же едва не прикусил губу изнутри.

«Ну почему каждый раз одно и тоже?!» — мысленно посетовал он сам на себя. — «Что за нелепая зацикленность на рыжих странноватых англичанах? У тебя уже есть один, успокойся!»

Если кокетничать со Скамандером-старшим Геллерту мешали все еще работающая голова на плечах и профессиональная вежливость, то младший когда-то давно успел поучиться у Альбуса и это было бы совсем некрасиво. С другой стороны, что случилось в Америке — остается в Америке, Ал может так никогда и не узнать, а Ньют — даже не заметить, что кто-то проявляет к нему интерес такого толка. Так, вдохновенный монолог Грейвза нужно было прерывать, иначе неизвестно до чего можно додуматься.

Дождавшись паузы между фразами, Геллерт вставил первую, пришедшую в голову мысль:

— Да-да, мистер Скамандер, я абсолютно поддерживаю мистера Грейвза. Почему вы так плохо спрятали обскура в своем чемодане? Пространственные чары это похвально, но вы же магозоолог в конце-то концов, мне ли вас учить! 

Ньют вскинул на него глаза и даже чуть приоткрыл рот от удивления, а Грейвз, которого бесцеремонно перебили, угрожающе медленно повернулся.

— А потом, этот маггл. Ну зачем вы его вытащили? Сидел бы у вас в чемодане, сторожил обскура и возможно этого неприятного разговора бы не было.

— Тогда вы бы не поверили мне, что я вообще когда-то работал с обскурами, вероятно.

Геллерт против воли улыбнулся; вот это у Тесея и Ньюта было общим — невероятная наглость и самоуверенность, которые в купе с профессионализмом и британской вежливостью давали интереснейший эффект. Грейвз кашлянул, привлекая внимание к себе.

— Мистер Гриндевальд. Если вы еще раз вмешаетесь в допрос, то я не посмотрю на международный скандал и департирую вас из страны. Вместе с мистером Скамандером. А его чемодан — конфискованный и опечатанный — поедет в Англию вместе с мистером Карвелтоном.

— Браво, Грейвз! Столько проблем решить одним махом. Но я вообще молчу, продолжайте, если это действительно был допрос.

Грейвз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, приходя в себя.

— Скамандер. Вы отделили ребенка от обскура, успешно ли?

— Нет, сэр. Девочка погибла. Она была очень слаба.

— Тогда зачем вам сам обскур?

— Для изучения. Чтобы больше таких случаев не повторялось.

— И много ли вы изучили? Я повторяю, зачем вам обскур в чемодане?

— Грейвз, — тихо позвал Гриндевальд. — Это не он. Вы же видите структуру заклинания, сфера ни разу не открывалась, а если открылась бы, то обскур не выжил без носителя.

— Знаю. Я спрашивал не об этом.

— Мы с мистером Грейвзом подозреваем, что обскуром кто-то управляет, — со вздохом пояснил Геллерт.

Ньют удивленно приподнял брови и мотнул головой.

— Нет. Это исключено. Когда это... назовем это «болезнью» доходит до стадии разрушений и жертв среди окружающих людей, это значит, что ребенок больше не может себя контролировать. Он других людей слышит с трудом, ему невозможно приказать. Он просто хочет избавиться от боли.

Геллерт был уверен, что смотрел очень внимательно, но все равно пропустил тот момент, когда Грейвз принял решение, а потому не понял, что именно подействовало — последняя фраза Ньюта или просто весь этот безумный день наконец доконал его. Мгновенно поскучнев и вернув на лицо бесстрастную маску главы департамента магического правопорядка, Грейвз снова сел за стол и подвинул в сторону Ньюта бумагу и перо с чернильницей.

— Пишите, мистер Скамандер. Список всех ваших животных — тех, что сейчас в чемодане и отдельно тех, что разгуливают на свободе. Мистер Гриндевальд, не будете ли так любезны позвать мисс Голдштейн?

Геллерт, все еще немного сбитый с толку, подошел к двери, выглянул и повторил просьбу для одного из авроров-охранников. Минута прошла в неловком молчании, в тишине был слышен только скрип пера. Наконец Тина буквально влетела в кабинет, случайно хлопнув дверью. 

— Вот что мы сделаем, — сказал Грейвз, как будто подводя итог многочасовому непрерывному совещанию. — Вы, мистер Скамандер, поймаете всех своих разбежавшихся животных. Вы примерно представляете, где они могут быть?

Гриндевальд за спиной Грейвза сделал страшные глаза, но Ньют и сам не был дураком.

— Да, сэр, конечно. Я неплохо знаю их повадки.

— Отлично. Вам поможет мисс Голдштейн, через нее и свяжетесь потом с нами. Мы, в свою очередь, будем искать обскура, то есть, простите, ребенка-носителя. Найдем ли мы его все вместе или по отдельности — неважно, но после этого вы, мистер Скамандер, диагностируете его и скажете, возможно ли отделить паразита. Если да, то проведете ритуал, если нет — будем думать дальше. Пока план таков. Все согласны?

Ответом ему было молчание. Ньют продолжал писать.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — Грейвз перевел взгляд на побледневшую Тину. — Это ваш последний шанс восстановиться в должности. Вы поняли меня?

— Да, мистер Грейвз. 

— Да, и сотрите уже кто-нибудь память мистеру Ковальски, после того, как он покинет здание МАКУСА. Вопросы?

Геллерт вспомнил идею, которую хотел предложить еще начиная с того момента, как Грейвз спустился в чемодан.

— Мистер Грейвз, может не рубить с плеча? Возможно, маггл поможет ребенку, которого мы ищем, выйти на контакт с нами? Я уверен, что он будет испуган, а мы с вами все-таки... колдуны. А мистер Ковальски вызывает доверие и сможет объяснить что к чему.

Грейвз даже не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Мистер Ковальски не должен запомнить ничего о сегодняшнем и, я подозреваю, вчерашнем дне. Это приказ.

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Скамандер наконец-то дописал список, за который его в Америке могли с чистой совестью отправить за решетку, и протянул Грейвзу. Тот быстро просмотрел его, черкнул пару слов и собственную размашистую роспись. 

— Мисс Голдштейн, вы тоже распишитесь.

Пока бумагу подписывала Тина, Гриндевальд успел заметить, что дописал Грейвз: «Разрешение на ввоз и пребывание». Будь ситуация более уместной, а они все не такими уставшими, он бы всласть позубоскалил, повосхищался американской системой правосудия и даже поапплодировал. На самом деле это был не просто широкий жест, а показатель, что в критических ситуациях даже сам глава департамента магического правопорядка готов отбросить закон во имя чего-то большего. То, чего и добивался от него Геллерт, задавая неудобные вопросы, провоцируя и всячески раскачивая лодку.

— Мисс Голдштейн, жду от вас первый отчет не позже, чем через пять часов. Свободны. Чемодан вам отдадут на выходе.

Ньют подскочил с кресла так, будто внутри разогнулась пружина; они с Голдштейн буквально выбежали из кабинета почти держась за руки. Геллерт бросился следом и на мгновение задержал Тину уже за дверями.

— Воспользуйтесь помощью вашей сестры, мисс Голдштейн, — почти неслышным шепотом произнес он и глядя в округлившиеся глаза Тины усмехнулся. — Нет, никто кроме меня еще не догадался. Но вам будет куда проще ловить зверье вместе с легиментом. И помните, о чем мы с вами говорили.

Тина кивнула и убежала вслед за Скамандером. А Геллерт вернулся в опротивевший уже чужой кабинет.

Грейвз сидел за столом, уронив лицо в ладони; вряд ли он позволил бы кому-нибудь видеть его слабость — тем более, Гриндевальду, — но сейчас ему было определенно все равно. Сложно было испытывать сочувствие к человеку, который сам настойчиво загонял себя в клетку из чужих законов, да так, чтобы нарушить хотя бы один, приходилось предпринимать ужасающее усилие воли. Персивалю Грейвзу не нужен был часовой — ему вообще никто не был нужен. Но Геллерт все-таки сказал:

— Вам лучше бы отдохнуть, мистер Грейвз.

Тот поднял на него глаза и впервые за весь день посмотрел на Геллерта пусто и равнодушно. Не было ни злости, ни раздражения, ни даже недоумения. И почему-то эта пустота делала его больше похожим на человека, а не на безликую государственную функцию, чем все остальное.

— У нас слишком много работы, мистер Гриндевальд. Отоспимся позже.

— Я, с вашего позволения, хотел бы отоспаться сейчас. — Геллерт вдруг неожиданно решил сказать правду и пес уже с ним, что Грейвз узнает. — Ночью вы прервали мой транс, а если после этого не восстановить силы, то эффект может получиться причудливым. Я не могу рисковать нашей работой.

Грейвз медленно кивнул — все на алтарь общественного дела, такие аргументы он понимал.

— Надеюсь, вы не будете продолжать свой транс, раз уж ничего не получилось в первый раз.

— Нет, не буду. Я не настолько безумен.

— Приятно слышать.

Геллерт с трудом поборол желание закатить глаза.

— Мистер Грейвз? Удовлетворите мое любопытство, вы ведь на каких-то зельях функционируете?

— А что, одолжить вам пару-тройку пузырьков?

— Нет, спасибо. Просто будьте осторожнее и вы. Это ведь наше общее дело.

— Я знаю, что делаю, мистер Гриндевальд, — упрямо сказал Грейвз.

— Приятно слышать, — не удержался от шпильки Геллерт и вышел, напоследок по-хамски пожелав доброго утра.

За стенами МАКУСА действительно занимался рассвет. Геллерт шел по главному холлу и думал, что тот день, когда у Грейвза в голове чувство справедливости победит букву закона, он обведет в календаре красным и будет отмечать с тем же размахом, что и Йоль. Только вряд ли кто-то из них до этого доживет.


End file.
